Vultures of Horror (GAM037)
Vultures of Horror 1 ''(also known as ''Sacrifice of Vulture 1) is a movie about some Nigerian people who… probably have names, and their demonic bird cult. I don't know what else to say here—I think we were all a little confused here. Type: Supernatural) Opening Phrase Where each week we watch another selection from Christian cinema, because we like it when it hurts a little. How Bad Was It? This is the worst made movie we've watched. This is worse than International Guerrilla J; this is worse than Miracle Man. It is maybe the craziest thing that anyone has anyone ever put on film on purpose that I've ever seen. Best Worst *Noah: ...acting, writing, directing, camerawork, lighting, props, wardrobe, set decoration, special effects, music, editing, but of course… audio. *Eli: ...breaking of the fourth wall. Notes *'DO NOT WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH HEADPHONES'. *Since Vultures of Horror is now only available as a full length movie instead of two shorts, this review covers until roughly 55:02. For the second half, see Vultures of Horror 2. Jokes *"There is no non-racist way to talk about the way the people in this movie talk. There's no way for three white guys who do a podcast about this movie not to be racist, 'cause you can't—at some point we're going to have to address the fact that I spent ninety percent of this movie going 'What is the first language of Nigeria?' English. Is Nigerian a language? I feel like if I Google, I'm bad. I should know… I—and then they say their money at one point, and I swear their money is called, like, a 'Ghana dollar.' Like, it sounded just like Monopoly money, like they're just 'I only made three dollars dollars today.' There's so many moments throughout this where I was just deeply conflicted, being like 'What If I went insane, and now I'm like—just watching Donald Trump too many times—and now this is what I hear when black people talk?' My character has taken over!" (8:06) *"And just to point out—to make a special point of it—in America prosperity gospel is terrible because they fool little old ladies into, you know 'Oh, give us seed money and it'll grow, you'll be…', but because it's went through the Google translate and then got Google translated back into English over in Nigeria, they don't do the 'Give us money and you'll be rich.' It''s 'If people are poor, it's because they're probably devil worshipers.' So sometimes people kill other people just for being poor; they're like 'Hey, that guy's poor—he probably worships them vultures. Let's kill the fuck out of him!' Great to know that we're reinforcing that with a movie that's being set to the '''Let's Learn to Fold Pizza Boxes music at Dominos." (31:52) Interstitials *How impossible for listening this movie really is. (5:07) *Brian composing the Vultures of Horror music. (56:04) Tropes *BRIAN! (Fuck You!) *Boss in a Bit Part *Flashback to Shit We Just Watched *GO FUCK YOURSELF! *Kitchen Table *Not Christian Enough *WAKE UP! Links *Episode on Audioboom *Film on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category: Vultures Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Heath Enwright Category:Eli Bosnick